Porcelain Rubies
by BabyBlue Collins
Summary: A Big Time Rush version of Snow White.  A evil queen rules while her step son, Logan, works as a servant.  He soon embarks on an adventure, leading up to seven dwarfs, a poison apple, and a handsome prince.  A Jagan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Here's an idea that I've had in my head for a while, so I decided to share it. Just to give you a heads up, this is a slash fic, so please understand what that means later on. And with that, enjoy **_**Porcelain Rubies. **_

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, a king and queen ruled over the land. They ruled over the kingdom with much wisdom and grace, and were loved by all. Soon, the queen became with child, and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The boy had beautiful ebony locks, ruby red lips, and pale white skin that seemed to glow. She named him Hortense, after her grandfather. A few days after his birth, the queen became very sick and died. The king, though very saddened by the death of his wife, felt that it would be good for his son to have a mother figure in his life, and so married again.

The new queen was welcomed into the kingdom by the people and her new husband, and the kingdom seemed to be happy again. But it was not to last. The kind himself became sick and passed away, leaving young Hortense with his newly widowed step mother.

On the outside, she was very beautiful, with her long blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. However, on the inside, her vanity consumed her, clouding her heart with cruelty and arrogance. She wore only the finest clothes and looked down upon all of those she deemed unworthy of her attention. She loathed the thought of Hortense, changing his name to Logan and forcing him to became a servant rather than a prince. While she lived in a tall tower, he lived down in the barracks with the other servants of the queen.

Within her tower, a magical mirror hung on the wall. Every day she would ask it the same question: "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" And the mirror would always respond, "You, my queen, are the fairest of them all."

The days turned into months, and the months into years, and young Logan grew up. His ebony hair grew out to his ears, his lips still plump and red. His skin seemed to always stay pale, even when he worked in the hot summer sun. Though he felt the cruelty of his step mother, Logan remained kind and generous to those around him. As for the queen, she ruled with her cruelty, always asking the mirror the same question and always receiving the same answer.

That is, until the day Logan turned 18.

It started out as usual. Logan set out to finish his chores for the day, and the queen strode to her mirror and asked, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" The mirror replied, "You, my queen, are fair, 'tis true, but your step son, Logan, is fairer than you."

The queen gasped, rushing to her window to look out upon the courtyard. Logan was there, washing the steps in the rags he'd worn since he was 15. She glared and him, muttering to herself, "No one is fairer than I. We shall see what will become of our, _Logan_." Returning to her mirror she spoke, "He will not be the fairest for long, for I have a plan to make sure he is gone."

**So what did you think? I'd love for you guys to tell me, so please hit that review button. Thank you!**

**~BabyBlue Collins**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've finally completed the next chapter of **_**Porcelain Rubies**_**. Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorite my story. It really means a lot. Enjoy the chapter.**

_The queen gasped, rushing to her window to look out upon the courtyard. Logan was there, washing the steps in the rags he'd worn since he was 15. She glared and him, muttering to herself, "No one is fairer than I. We shall see what will become of our, Logan." Returning to her mirror she spoke, "He will not be the fairest for long, for I have a plan to make sure he is gone."_

While his step-mother fumed upstairs, Logan continued to wash the steps, his rags already soaked. Sighing to himself, he paused, noting the brick wall that surrounded to courtyard. When Logan had been younger, he would spend hours looking off into the large forest that expanded spread out to the kingdom borders. Not many people knew what lay inside, for many rumors, mostly spread but the servants of the castle, of untold evils that were told to reside within. Logan imagined himself laying in the meadows that he was sure were there. After all, not all of the forest could possibly be filled with dark trees.

Wondering over to the wall, Logan hoisted himself up and setting onto the cold brick. The sun was high in the sky now, but after years of outdoor chores, he hardly noticed now. A small smile found its way onto Logan's face. "Will anyone ever come and find me here?" Logan wondered aloud.

A pair of doves had flown down beside him, cooing and facing Logan. "You must enjoy it, being able spend the rest of your lives together. I might very well live here my entire life with no one to love me. Granted, I'm grateful to my step-mother for allowing me to stay in the castle. I mean, she could've easily thrown my out onto the streets, so that might mean really deep down she loves me. I just want someone to come along, sweep me off my feet, and carry me off through the-"

"Pardon me, sir, but might I ask who you are talking to?"

Logan jumped at the sound of the voice that he toppled over onto the ground. A tall boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes stood above him, looking to be around the same age as Logan. His clothes consisting of a simple shirt and trousers seemed to have an expensive glow.

"I'm sorry," the boy spoke. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Logan, speechless, scrambled upwards, making a dash for the door.

"Wait! I really am sorry. I just wanted to know who you were talking to."

Logan had reached the large wooden doors, turning back to see the brunette once more. The boy had put a smile on, trying to ease the discomfort of the retreating Logan. Logan gave him an awkward half wave before rushing into the doors, banging them shut behind him.

Logan's mind was whirling as he leaned against the doors. A boy, a PRINCE by the looks of his clothing, had talked to him, and a handsome one as well. Color was creeping into Logan's cheeks as he thought about how cute the boy had been when he'd tried to apologize. Smiling to himself, Logan thought, "Maybe he could be the boy from my dreams. I hope he returns soon." With a last touch of the doors, Logan hurried off to finish the rest of his chores.

**Ok, how was it? Please review. I really enjoy getting feedback from all of you. It helps me write future chapters. Thank you!**

**~BabyBlue Collins**


End file.
